Glass panes framed along an edge by a U-shaped profile clamping rail are employed for many purposes, but are used to a particularly extensive degree for sliding door constructions, as for example in the case of shower separations, or as lowerable side windows in motor vehicles. In sliding door constructions, the glass pane is mounted suspended, so that the natural weight of the glass pane must be carried by the clamping profile. In the case of lowerable side windows of cars, so-called "crankable windows," the clamping rail is disposed along the lower edge of the glass pane. For various reasons the glass panes of such crankable windows may be hard to shift in the lateral guide rails. When this occurs, great forces are transferred to the glass pane from the clamping rail. At the same time, the clamping rail may be pulled off the edge of the glass pane by the shifting mechanism acting on the clamping rail.
This invention is aimed at improving the connection between the glass pane and a pressed-on clamping rail so that the danger of the disengagement of the clamping rail from the glass pane is eliminated or significantly decreased.